The Orange Pearl Mermaid
by PinkBerryPrincess
Summary: What happened, Mokuba meets a certain Orange Mermaid. Also save his life. A/N: I'm bad with summary.XD


A/N:

Me: *Walk back in* Okay I this time, I'm going start to writing again. I'm doing much better now, and sorry for deleting the other stories I had posted in the past. I lost interested in them and they weren't good.

Seira: *Walking in with Ice Cream* So what the are you going write about? *Eating the Ice Cream*

Me: You and a boy. *Smirk as I steal her Ice Cream*

Seira: NANI?! O/O

Me: Anyway Disclaimer... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I'm poor as fuck! Well not poor, poor...

Seira: *Shocked at my language* OoO

Me: What I swear all the time. =-=

Simba got my Pink Pie plushie and run off.

Me: SIMBA NO! *Run after my dog* BAD SIMBA! GET BACK HERE! *Was trying it back* DAMMIT SIMBA!

Seira: Anyway Enjoy... ^^; *Didn't know the boy is*

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

Normal POV:

The little Orange Mermaid was swimming near, Domino City. She was heading home but curious of Domino City.

As she rise her out of the water, she saw how beautiful look Domino City look at the night time. The lights of the city look like sparkles to her. A lot happened to her.

The little Orange Mermaid name was Seira, she was the new India Ocean Princess. Sara, was original India Ocean Princess. But after her heart was broken she destroyed the Kingdom and her heart became black and cold.

But after Luchia and the other Mermaid Princesses, help Sara and defeated Gaito. But she gave her, Orange Pearl to Luchia and died with Gaito peaceful.

After she was born, Mikeru absorb into his body. But was reborn with Luchia and the other Mermaid Princesses help. Getting fragment of her heart back into her Orange Pearl.

She learned that Mikeru and Mikera was very lonely. She and the other Princesses helped them. Mikeru was back to the Ancients, and Mikera was reborn as baby and growing happy life.

Seira was learning a lot of wonderful things and growing up. She staying at Luchia Kingdom, until her Kingdom is rebuilt. She was watching the city and notice, a cruise ship firing works. It was a event was happening.

Seira POV:

'The fire works looks so pretty!' I thought. I felt so happy I want to sing.

_The seven colored wind is being blown..._

_Aiming for the distant cape..._

Then I heard a voice.

"Why are you in the water?" I looked up as saw a boy about my aged. He had black hair and blue eyes.

'His pretty cute.' I thought and blushed.

Mokuba POV:

I saw, a cute girl with orange hair and eyes in the ocean, I hear a beautiful voice and saw her in the water. But why was she in the water.

"It's not safe being in the ocean alone." I said concerned.

"Uh... well..." The girl showed her Orange tailed for me. I almost tripped.

I was completely shocked. "A M..Mermaid?!" I didn't not expect that.

I mean, I did see crazy stuff. Like the Yugi and his millennia puzzle and shadow games. Even my brother won't admit it.

Normal POV:

Before they could talk, a terrible storm appear. The cruise ship begin to shake violently, people on board start to panic. Everyone was getting on the life boats.

The storm was getting really dangerous and there was lighting.

A waves was getting stronger, poor Mokuba lost his balance. He fell into the water, while hitting his head against the cruise ship. Mokuba was unconsious and drowning.

Seira POV:

"Oh no!" I cried.

I dive into the water and grab him, then pull him up to the surface. "Please hang on!" I plead.

I swimming up to shore, where no one was. I lay down the boy down on the wet sand.

"Please, wake up! Please! Don't die!" Shaking and pleading.

I look down and my shell locket pendant. I open it up and it was my Orange pearl. I took it out and place it on his chest, and it started to glow. His eyes was opening up. I started to cry.

"Your alive! I'm glad!" I said happy as was crying.

Mokuba POV:

"You saved me..." I said and my throat was sore of the sea water. "Thank you." I smiled and notice she was crying.

"Your crying..." Was worried.

"I'm just so glad, your alive." She said smiling and crying.

I notice the Orange pearl and want to give it back to her. But she stop me.

"Keep it until we meet again." she said smiling at me. Then I hear my older brother Seto.

"Mokuba!" Seto was calling me. Before I could saying anything, she dove into the water.

"Mokuba!" Seto rush over to me.

"I wanted a rescue team right now!" My brother order his security team over the phone.

"Hang on! Help on the way! I make personally sure, the workers that charge of the life boats will never work again!" Seto growled.

I could see he was angry. But I wasn't paying attention to him, I could stop thinking of the orange mermaid saved my life. I felt so tired and closed my eyes.

Seira POV:

I watched at a distant, as they took him away.

"We will met again one day until them. Please keep my pearl safe..." I dive in and started swimming home.

I felt something for him. Was this love?

Normal POV:

Four years has past, and a handsome young man was standing at the beach. He looked at sea longing to see her again. In his fit, was holding the pearl she gave to him.

Mokuka grown into fine young man. He even have a fan club, tough he against it.

"I have a feeling, I will see you soon again.." Mokuba said as he look down at the pearl. "Until then, I will wait for you." He sighed and put the pearl in his pocket and walk away to his limo.

Unknown to him a certain mermaid will come back.

A/N:

Me: Okay! That is a wrap! *Had my plushie and Simba was sulking* Your such a needy baby Simba... =-="

Seira: He has my pearl... So I can't sing! TwT

Me: Don't worry you will get you pearl back soon! ^^

Seira: Really? *Look at me*

Me: Really and you might get a kiss of you handsome prince! *Smirk*

Seira: NANI! O/O

Me: Anyway see you at next chapter! Bye Bye!^^


End file.
